


她/Her

by AdrenalineDopamine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, 原创
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineDopamine/pseuds/AdrenalineDopamine
Summary: 有关女生和成长。





	她/Her

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️原创  
看起来是个絮絮叨叨的小段子合集。

  * **First Met**

Sammi第一次见到Anthea正蹲在Heathrow的一个墙根下。

清晨的伦敦尽管在夏日依旧微微发凉。

Sammi身后的自动门咔嚓咔嚓开合，跟随旅人的脚步带着几分寒气。她隔着工装裤感觉到屁股下面匆匆打包的行李整理得并不科学，大概是雨伞还是什么的尖儿戳着她的尾骨。

她叼着一根棒棒糖缩在角落里，醉翁之意本就不在糖果，结果为了抑制烟瘾的行为却导致胃部的抽搐更加严重。

“Sammi？”

她抬起头来看来人，棒棒糖的杆几乎碰上低头的女子的鼻梁。她条件反射往后缩了缩脑袋，结果把自己狠狠撞上了墙。她嘴里嘶着点头，看到女子手里的两个纸杯。

对面穿着薄风衣的华裔女子或许还可以被称为女孩，眼睛里看着她盛满了温暖的笑意。

“你好，我是Anthea，”她扬了扬手里的两个纸杯，“coffee or tea？”

  * **Coffee and Tea**

Sammi嘬着加了奶的和糖的热茶感觉自己的胃终于属于了自己。

她看着Anthea放在汽车水杯位上只喝了一口便再也不动的咖啡，盯着上面浅浅的口红印，猜想这么早来接人怕是谁都没有胃口。

只是后来当她们变得无比亲密时她才知道，Anthea既不喜欢咖啡，也不喜欢那杯递给她的甜甜的英式早茶。裹着睡袍、头发散乱、眼神迷茫、光着脚烧开水的Anthea，只喝加奶无糖的伯爵红茶。

再后来，很久很久以后，久到她甚至记不起Anthea眉目的模样。

当Sammi处在Anthea的位置，当她开始做她曾经的工作，当她学会在伦敦夏季的早晨给自己添一件薄风衣；Sammi在一个清晨站在Costa的窗口，考虑要给从万里而来、不知为何选择在学期中逃离祖国的孩子一个怎样的慰藉时，想起Anthea当年两杯微甜的热饮，想起她低头时滑落在肩头的卷发，和黑眸里映着自己叼着棒棒糖落魄脸庞的温暖。

Sammi做出了和当年Anthea同样的决定。

无关自己的喜好，只是两杯甜甜的、温热的，小女孩应该会喜欢的咖啡和茶。

  * **Cigarette**

在摇摇晃晃的车里，时差慢慢开始作用于Sammi的眼皮，她盯着车上的点烟器，半晌终于伸出手去。

“想都别想。”

Sammi猛地侧头看着右边打着转向灯盯着前方目不斜视的女子，也许是因为人生地不熟，天不怕地不怕的她竟然做贼心虚般讪讪地收回了手，插回自己的裤子口袋。

谁知道开着车的人也能如此耳清目明。

Sammi叼着早就没了滋味的糖棒，磨着自己的门牙，攥紧裤袋里的手。

小镇里的女校在她们到达时还处在朦朦胧胧的状态。

鸽子开始咕咕地叫，露水还挂在草叶上，日光开始泛暖，公园里有人带着他们的伴侣犬开始每日的晨练。

下车的时候Anthea对她伸出手，她咬着糖棒装聋作哑傻傻地表示自己不懂是什么意思。

Anthea关上后备箱把她的行李袋放在地上，把她嘴里上下晃动的塑料棒拔出来扔到垃圾桶里，眼睛往她裤袋里一挑：“相信我，现在不拿出来一会儿你会后悔的。”

Sammi看着面前这个穿着优雅动作却带着几分爽利的女子，鬼使神差地把口袋里压的皱皱巴巴的烟盒放进Anthea的手里，看着她把她在天上握了十几个小时的小盒子扔进垃圾桶，又在自己手里塞进一张只印着Anthea大名、电话和邮箱三行文字的英文名片。

Anthea Gibson. 

“You can call me Dr. Gibson, or Anthea.”女子对她微微一笑，把她引向校门口的一个背对她们正在和门房交谈的体积颇大的女人。Sammi还没反应过来，女子就轻轻拥抱了她，“过几天来看你，有事给我打电话。”向她们挥挥手，坐进车里又离开了。

事实证明被doctor鬼使神差忽悠了也有救命的作用。当她还在盯着空白的名片思考的时候，那个把她领进宿舍的肥肥胖胖的校长开始检查她的所有行李。女校长甚至趴在她身上闻了闻她的头发，都没发现一点不应该出现的东西时，终于把惨白的五官挤在一起露出一个紧紧巴巴丑极了的满意笑容——毕业后的Sammi回想起来，敢说这是在这个女校一年半以来，唯一一次看到的这个女魔头的笑容。

初次见面的印象实在是太过深刻，可以说是被Anthea救了一命的Sammi因为doctor在车上凶巴巴的命令和扔烟的干脆利落，一直以为Anthea是个极为讨厌香烟的人。

所以可以想见当Sammi看见Anthea抽烟时的惊讶。

那一天可以说是历史性的一天。

争吵后的她推开Anthea家的大门。没有一盏灯是点亮的。

Sammi只是单纯地想找到她，看看她。

她推开Anthea卧室的门，看见女子坐在地上靠着墙，屈着手对着嘴唇。

这是她第一次，也是唯一一次看到如此单薄的Anthea。

她看着小镇霓虹萤火之中Anthea的剪影。Anthea的卷发和升腾的香烟雾气。

Sammi那时候想，是不是喜欢上结局必然与你无关之人的心情就是如此。她在手边，却永远不会在你手中。

她又想，是不是喜欢上一个信仰的行为终究是将其亲手埋葬。

只是她不甘心，她从未如此急切地渴望什么，像是脱水的鱼。

“Anthea.”在她的呼唤中，女子灭掉烟回过脸，长发后虚掩着惯常的平静，一如既往地微笑着，却毫无波澜。

Sammi就又退缩了。

女子似乎叹了口气。“Sammi,”她正过身开了口，“停止你那丑绿头发下莫名其妙的幼稚念头——”

“过来吻我。”

  * **Doctor**

能让Sammi纠结的事情不多，其中一件就是Anthea递给她的名片。

她不能理解为什么一张名片要这么干净，不论是哪种doctor都因该是值得炫耀的头衔。

在女校没事做的时候，她就喜欢把玩这张干净的名片。

终于她发短信给Dr. Gibson，得到的回答是“Both.”

后来她才知道，Anthea Gibson是位拿到了心理学博士的医生，是女校和大学进行心理咨询合作分配来的讲师。

那么年轻的博士啊。Sammi从枕头下拿出名片握在手里，想起初来乍到的那一天，Dr. Gibson从她手里夺走那盒她握了那么久的印着家乡方块字的烟，在她空荡荡的手心里放上一张干干净净的名片。

那盒香烟支撑着她义无反顾地走向异乡，昔日骄横跋扈的小公主孤零零地像只落水狗般蹲在异国首都的墙角。她握着那盒烟，在几十万米的高空，告诉自己不可回头。

不去想知道真相后母亲震惊暴怒满是耻辱的脸，和父亲根本毫不在乎招呼哥哥一起来一根雪茄的手。只有妹妹含着眼泪站在她的房门口，后来噼里啪啦掉着泪珠看着她一股脑儿往行李袋中塞衣服。她拎起行李往门外走，哥哥皱着眉从房间里走出来把几张卡塞进她手里：“出去好好想想，爸爸希望你将来能嫁个好人家。”

她轻蔑地笑着看他，并不说话。

哥哥想了想，又加了几句：“出国散心别想太多，东西该买买，不想学习就不学，爸爸养的起你。”他顿了顿，回头看了眼沙发上背对门口的妈妈：“只是你回来，就别再气爸妈说什么只喜欢女生不会嫁人的狗屁话。”

话不投机，她扯起哥哥拉住的旅行袋就往外走，听见身后妹妹小声地叫“姐姐”。

她站在门后想了想，搜肠刮肚了一番，回头把裤袋里的打火机塞进了妹妹手里。

她揉乱妹妹的头发：“好好照顾自己。”

她的小妹妹，谁知道能不能在吃人不见骨头的家里茁壮成长啊。眼里只有哥哥的父亲，和养大她和妹妹就是为了早日把她俩联姻出嫁的母亲。

她盯着手里名片上的黑字，想起那盒烟被拿走时心底一霎那的颤抖，那种眼泪都能夺眶而出的恐惧和茫然。但一张纸片又很快被塞进手心，暖暖地带着她的体温，干干净净地，平铺在她面前如同她崭新的人生。

Sammi自欺欺人地想，既然名片上这样写，那么她就真的只叫她Anthea，而不是那拒人千里之外的Dr. Gibson。

其实后来Sammi和Anthea聊起过这一切，不是在Anthea的咨询室里，而是在一个难得的艳阳天，俩人躺在公园的草坪上。

Anthea侧着头看着她，坐起来。

“Sammi，家人是无法选择的，但是自己是可以选择的。”

“你决定你喜欢谁，哪个漂亮姑娘或者是哪个帅小伙；决定是努力学习和工作创造自己的价值，还是重复父辈的生活；你来决定你要做怎样的人，和怎样的人共度一生。你，决定了你的人生走怎样的路；任何人，都不能代替你做这个决定。”

Anthea的神色是郑重的：“You are a big girl. 你不能要别人做你的决定；同时，也不能因为对家庭的叛逆而盲目作出错误的决定。”

Sammi顿时明白了Anthea的所指。

她们陷入了沉默。

良久之后，Anthea突然说：“我能不能问你一个问题。”

躺着的Sammi听着她的声音从高处传来，因为刚刚结束的话题而对这个问题产生了不好的预感。她想了想，却说：“一个问题交换一个问题。”

Anthea并没有表示同意。

Sammi脑中却在此时划过无数的问题。她仰起头看着Anthea的侧脸，日光在女子脸上留下高光和阴影，还有细细的绒毛，让她看起来像是个刚刚进入college的大学生。Sammi多么希望这日子能这样持续下去，不用考虑背后的家庭和过去。

Sammi翻了个身：“你的名片为什么那么简单，doctor？”

Anthea似乎没有预料到这个问题，反常地愣了愣低头看她。

“Well, this is a good question.”很快Anthea笑起来，清了清嗓子。

“我刚开始工作是实习生，只能自己印名片。可是没钱，又身兼数职，印在一张卡片上显得我从业又杂又乱；时而跳槽，又要重新印名片。所以，印成这样最安全。那么，该我问问题了。”

Anthea认真地看着她，对着她想要躲闪的眼睛，目光透彻的像是要看进她心里去：“Sammi，你为什么临走要送你妹妹打火机？”

“我……只是手头能抓到的只有口袋里的打火机了啊！”

  * **Haircut**

其实Sammi知道，在那个晴天的草坪上，她最想问Anthea的并不是那个问题；她还知道，Anthea原本要问她的，也不是那个问题。

其实她隐隐知道关于名片那个问题的答案。

一张如此干净的名片，在这个信息爆炸的社会里洗净了铅华。没有那些华丽的矫饰，落在同行手里，有心人反倒会记住，一个大学的博士生在对待科研时的质朴和本真；而同时，更能激起哪些看到这名片的其他人的好奇心。

她还知道另一个原因。这样一张名片递到像她一样的高中生手里，就像是家人临出门前为孩子写下的联系方式，有着坦然和令人安心的力量。

像是家人。

但是Sammi想要的不止这些。

她需要向Anthea证明，那天Anthea没有问出的问题的答案。

她掰着手指头盼着，等到了暑假的第一天。

她把东西搬进自己假期租的小房子，又在外面忙了一下午，待一切整理完毕后，邀请Anthea晚上到新宅做客。

Anthea欣然答应。

Sammi整理好自己的发型，穿好下午几乎钻进衣柜里选出的衣服，为Anthea打开了大门。

拎着酒前来的Anthea看到笑颜如画的她似乎吃了一惊，短暂的失神后却依旧波澜不惊地问好，像往常那样相处并落座。

她们一起窝在沙发里，在静谧中像往常一样吃完了两包薯片和一袋爆米花，看完了最新的霍比特人。

但她们今晚注定要进行一次谈话。

“Anthea，你看我怎么样？”

“不错，朝气蓬勃。”

“有没有想到什么人？”

“你指什么？”

在绝对不短的沉默后，Sammi开了口：“Lesbain.”

空气中像是被浇筑了混凝土。只有电影的片尾曲还在响，黑色的背景之上白色的演职员表在刷新。

“Sammi，”Anthea的声音缓慢而低沉，极少地在语言之间出现大片的留白，似乎在考虑应有的措辞。

她听出了这画外音，一脸笑容铁青着褪去，把高脚杯半放半摔跌在桌子上，杯子应声碎成一片。她抱着靠垫缩回沙发里。

Anthea极少地皱起了眉，最终还是开了口：“你是在，证明什么吗？”

没有回应。

Anthea很清楚自己的问题所能收到的回答。但她还是说了下去。

“喜欢一个人是极为自然的一件事，而自己是怎样的人是更加自然的事情。你是什么人，不需要用你的发型或者衣服来阐释。医生不穿白色的外套依旧可以救人，并不是每一个警察都穿着制服。”

“人所要做的，是要接纳真正的自己。我生为一个女孩，我为自己感到骄傲；而我喜欢女生，更不需要我的外形趋向另一性别的改变。我可以舒适地长发长裙地爱另一个和我一样的人。”

“Sammi，不要伤害自己，有些事情也不需要证明给别人看。”

“可我是在证明给你看啊！”Sammi站起来看着Anthea，瞪大着眼睛眼泪却还是不住地流出来，冲到餐桌旁把一个信封甩到Anthea面前。

“我可以用成绩单证明我和过去的我不同了，我是一个Straight A Student了；我可以用我的课外实践论文证明我不再混日子了，我在努力做最好的我，贡献我的价值了；我可以明明白白地告诉你我戒掉了烟，从来没有碰过大麻，头脑清醒一身清爽地证明我在变得更好。”

“可是作为一个女生的我喜欢你，除了这他妈的绿短发和这他妈的男装，你要我拿什么证明？”

Anthea站起来，拎走了剩下的酒。

Sammi透过泪眼看着她的背影：“Anthea，你知道今天是我的生日吗？”

  * **Sex and Love**

当Sammi的嘴唇真正地碰触到Anthea时，她还以为一切只不过是酒精的幻觉。

Anthea揽住她的脖子，捧着她的脸靠近。Sammi清晰地尝到Anthea嘴里的尼古丁味儿，体会到Anthea的体温，才意识到这一切都是真的。

Sammi意识到自己正顶着可笑的绿头发在自己喜欢的人房间的阳台上意乱情迷地接吻。

Can’t be worse.

她推开Anthea，睁开眼看着对方眼里的自己。

“Stupid girl.”Anthea笑着揪着她的头发。Sammi只想把自己剃成秃子，但此时她还有更要紧的事情要做。

Sammi在Anthea的引领下倒在Anthea的床上。

Sammi的手指插进Anthea的长发，柔软而妩媚，正是她心底的渴望。

Anthea顺着脖子向下吻去，沿着她奇奇怪怪的男装纽扣和拉链。吻过她的高峰和低谷，伴随着舌尖的打转，和手指灵活的挑拨。

今天才18岁的Sammi只能迎合着喘息，时而明亮，时而喑哑。

她抚摸着Anthea肩头和大腿上几个小小的疤痕，像是被激光点去的新生皮肤。她喜欢舔吻过它们时Anthea似有似无的暧昧的躲闪。

衣服在地上挣扎，床单在身下揪紧，枕头在晃动，身体亲密地接触无法抑制地擦出火花。

相抵的额头和掌心，以及像是内心这般难以言喻的更加亲密的部分的纠缠。

Sammi意识到，她们不仅仅在have sex，她们其实是在make love。

  * **Birthday**

Happy birthday.

Anthea对Sammi说。

哦对了，你妹妹寄来的明信片还在我包里。

  * **Scar**

Sammi知道Anthea在她之前只有男朋友。

而且她对他们非常好奇。

她总是在Anthea不在的时候翻箱倒柜，试图找到关于自己女朋友的前男友们的蛛丝马迹。

Sammi把染回来并微微长起来的头发在脑后扎成团子，穿着Anthea的衣服喝着橙汁在衣柜底层的一推落了灰的杂物里发现一本相册。

好奇心是会害死猫的。

Sammi翻开相册，里面所有的照片都是一个帅男人和Anthea的合影。每张照片，他们都拿着烟。

她想起来她生日的那个晚上，Anthea在阳台点着烟的样子。她想起来，Anthea对烟的莫名的厌恶。

那个晚上的Anthea到底在想着谁。Anthea戒掉的烟又是为了避免想起谁。

Sammi咣地一声吧玻璃杯扔进水槽。

当Anthea回到家时，已经是夜晚。推开门，扑面而来的烟气。

她重重地咳嗽，推开每一扇窗，并意识到Sammi关掉了烟雾报警器。

她不止一点地生气。

黑暗中她被一股蛮力推抵到墙上。熟悉的恐慌从心底开始蔓延，她开始剧烈地挣扎。

借着烟屁股的火星，她停止了动作。因为她察觉到，压住她的人是Sammi。

“What the hell? Sammi？”

回应她的是一口被吐出的烟。

“Dr. Anthea Gibson，麻烦你回答我，你和我上床，是因为喜欢我，还是因为我像极了你的ex？”

“Anthea，你有没有爱过我。”

Sammi因此第一次并最后一次见识了暴怒的Anthea。

Sammi永远记得那个夜晚，她被愤怒的Anthea死死压在墙上。身高的优势让Sammi动弹不得。 

此后的无数个无眠夜里，Sammi还会想起Anthea发红的眼睛，暴躁的怒火在里面燃烧，自己手里的烟屁股落在了对方手里。

那支短短的烟离她那么近，就在火光闪烁在黑夜里，就算不是被Anthea钳住，她也不敢随意挣扎。

她闭上眼，以为那只燃烧的烟草将会落在自己身上。

但只是重重的，伴随着Anthea的拳头，落在了自己脸颊旁的墙壁上。

烟头的黑点，溶化在红色下滴的血液里。

Sammi从此再也没能踏进Anthea的家。

Sammi从此再也没有见过Anthea。

  * **Her**

很久以后，Sammi成为了女校和大学心理咨询合作的一位成员。

这里空气越来也好，但女校长的体积没有任何变化的趋势。

她留在了这个小镇，负责迎接那些因各种原因来到这里的女孩儿。 

她们有的被遗弃，而有的选择主动逃离。

有时Sammi能从她们的眼中看出端倪，但Sammi从不发问。

很久以后，Sammi成为了一位心理学博士。

在她学习的过程中，无法避免地翻越了无数的相关文件。

她终于认出Anthea身上的疤来源于烟头的灼烧。

Sammi能认得出无数的伤疤，身体上的、心灵上的，但Sammi的目光不会被任何人发觉。

她留着她一直喜爱的长发，带着柔和的自然卷。

她会端两杯甜甜的热饮，有时还会带着刚出锅的牛角包去迎接女孩儿。

她会向女孩儿们索要她看得出的违禁品，作为获得信任的见面礼。

她会递出干净的名片，只有名字、电话和邮箱。

她会和女孩儿们一起躺在公园里，旁敲侧击地引导她们。

她知道她爱女人，也爱这些小女孩儿。她会在约会自己喜欢的女人，但她绝不会和任何一个女孩儿接吻，更不会和任何一个女孩儿做爱。

有的时候Sammi还是会想起Anthea。

镜子里看到自己波澜不惊的脸，说话时平和地捡着措辞。

有时候她会想，Anthea到底爱不爱自己，因为Anthea从未给出答案。

也许那一切开始于那晚错误的酒精，又或许更早地开始于自己傍身的香烟。也许Anthea只是看不得一个对自己身份认证有误的小女孩，纠结了18年终于坦白却在生日当晚被喜欢的人拒绝。

也许Anthea真的喜欢过Sammi。

可是谁知道呢。

这个时候的Sammi才慢慢懂得，有的时候，对信仰的迷恋和执着是种沉迷而根本与爱无关；而是否早已沉迷，爱与不爱，sex or love，有时当事人根本无法能够分清。

她，Sammi，Dr. Sammi，做错过很多事，并不能保证再不犯错；但她也肯定，自己正坚信着正确的事，并保证永不妥协。

Fin.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 我小时候第一个英文名叫Sammi我会说？


End file.
